


Three's A Crowd

by deecherrywolf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deecherrywolf/pseuds/deecherrywolf
Summary: From Kink Meme -Keith is pining after Lance, and Lance keeps hitting on alien girls. At some point, the both of them are at some sort of bar on a foreign planet, and an alien girl propositions the BOTH of them. Lance is game, and Keith, nursing a huge crush on Lance, decides to go along with it because he think it's the closest he's ever going to get to Lance in a sexual sense since he thinks Lance is straight.Lance and Keith both fuck the alien girl. Lance is really into it, and Keith isn't really, but he's turned on by the noises Lance is making. Then, out of the blue, the alien girl requests that Lance and Keith kiss a little because it would be hot. Surprisingly, Lance agrees pretty easily because, hey, what's some guy on guy macking for a hot babe? So Lance kisses Keith, and Keith is super into it. Unfortunately, once it's all over, Keith is depressed because he realizes the kissing and touching were all just a game to Lance to please the alien girl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sum Continued - This could go on for a while. Whatever the writer decides. Perhaps Lance and Keith have threesomes with more alien girls, and they get progressively more sexual with each other with Keith pining even harder.
> 
> Eventually, they should get together, but lots of delicious Keith-angst would be great!
> 
> \- - -
> 
> I've come to de-anon! I feel like, personally, I didn't do this fill justice, so if any of you wonderful writers on here see this and think 'oh yeah, I can totally do better than this', please please fill it too <3 (link:: https://voltron-kink.dreamwidth.org/1161.html?thread=590985)

You’d think, by the way Lance McClain was acting now, he didn’t have a ‘major meltdown’ when it was revealed that Voltron would always be needed. The blue paladin, more sensitive than the rest, had been completely crushed when, after Zarkon was taken care of, that Allura was completely confused on when the humans wanted to go home. Her words, even years later, rang crystal clear in Keith Kogane’s mind - 

Home? Paladins, the lions are your home. The universe needs you, Zarkon may be defeated, yes, but the after effects of what he’s done, need Voltron. The universe is damaged and they need you for years to come.’

Lance had taken that the worst, until Allura finally agreed that they would visit Earth once a year or more - if they could. But still, each paladin could remember the way Lance had looked completely broken and crushed. But now, Lance exuded nothing but good cheer and flirtation. Typical Lance, except - with the years, his charms now actually worked.

The alien before him giggled, her dark, pupil-less eyes focused on Lance, enamored with the blue paladin, sipping at her alcoholic drink while Lance had an arm relaxed behind her back, his other hand held a drink, while he flapped his gums - saying whatever.

Keith sipped his own drink, he had sat beside Lance, ignoring the blue paladin while he ignored him as well. Though Keith ignored him physically, he could feel Lance’s presence - it was something each paladin had learned to do with each other - they could feel each other amid large crowds, it had been odd at first, but it seemed like second nature now, really. Keith took a chance and glanced out of the corner of his eyes - watching Lance pleasantly grin at the alien woman while the alien suddenly notice the red paladin looking at them too, her cheeks marred a dark purple color - a blush on her blue skin, he guessed.

“Is that your friend?” said the alien, amicably. 

Lance blinked, turning his head slightly, his shoulders knocking against Keith, who shuddered at the contact. It served as a reminder of what had also happened with the years - Keith’s feelings for Lance had warped several times. Through their time as partners, more so than the other paladins - Keith had begun to feel things that weren’t strictly friendly nor familial but of a romantic nature. Lance’s dark blue eyes made his heart thump. Lance rubbed at his goatee, his mouth quirking into a smirk.

“So it is, what’s up Keith?” said Lance, but Keith could hear the agitation in his voice, as if he was saying ‘You’re killing my game’, but Keith let it roll off as he shrugged.

“Shiro saw you drinking and sent me over here, so I guess I’m babysitting.”

Keith’s lips quirked in a fetching smirk as Lance scowled. The alien woman tittered with laughter, eyes alight in amusement. “You both are very cute.”

Lance now ignored Keith as he felt rather pleased with that. He went back to flirting, making Keith scowl when he lost Lance’s attention. He drank more, feeling the alcohol produce a buzz. He eyed the drink - it had become his favorite over the years, anytime they went to an alien bar, it was his drink of choice - he had fond memories of the first time he had gotten drunk off it - a few gulps and he had been drunk, hanging off Lance, who had laughed it off - amused that Keith was a ‘clingy, happy drunk’. His feelings had been but a seedling, growing sprouts, at that time. But now his feelings had matured, but they had been neglected a little, but that was normal with one-sided feelings.

It was when Lance whispered to the alien girl that they should ‘get out of here’, that Keith’s open hand curled into a tight fist and he clutched his drink harder, ready to toss it all back, but that could be dangerous - he didn’t want to get shitfaced. Lance was going to fuck another alien. That was another thing that had changed with the years, especially after Zarkon’s defeat - where they were now huge heroes of the universe. Lance had plenty of women waiting for him and he got them into bed more and more often. It was sickening.

“That sounds pleasant,” said the alien, her eyes now on Keith. “I’ll go with you as long as your friends comes too.”

Keith’s sip of his drink sprayed out of his mouth, causing the alien girl to laugh while Lance frowned. “I don’t think Keith is interested in aliens.”

Keith bit his tongue, wanting to argue with that, but the alien woman shook her head. “I think he looks interested, besides, I know a little about you paladins, about your race. I have two orifices that are necessary during sex. The males of my species have two organs, if my knowledge is correct, you only have one, yes?”

Keith’s face was on fire at her talk while Lance looked amazed. Two vaginas… amazing. He cleared his throat. “I have toys, babe, I can use those or I can fill you with my fingers too.”

The alien woman ignored Lance now to focus on Keith. “Won’t you join us?”

Keith looked at her, his heart thumping at the prospect of having sex, but more than that - having sex with Lance involved. He wasn’t a virgin by any means - there were a few aliens he had gotten in his bed as well, but they were usually not of the female persuasion. But he wasn’t completely untrained with female aliens - he’d had a few in his time before he had he sorted out his sexual preference. Still… the prospect of having sex with Lance involved was enticing on its own.

“If Lance doesn’t mind.” He said coolly, swirling his drink a bit. Lance wouldn’t agree - he probably thought having sex with Keith involved was repulsive. He would rather go celibate than see Keith naked.

“Sure, I’m down.”

That, was a surprise. But Keith schooled his expression while the alien woman looked positively thrilled. Her eyes glittered as she ushered them to get up with her. “My ship is just outside.”

Lance knocked back the rest of his drink and Keith was tempted to do the same, but he didn’t want to be inebriated for this. He wanted it to be remembered rather than some stain on a foggy night. The two of them followed the alien woman. Shiro, unaware that the three of them would be engaging in sex - gave Keith a thumbs up, as if he was playing bodyguard instead of about to fuck an alien with Lance. He responded with a thumbs up back at him and then followed Lance.

\---

The alien’s ship was small, consisting of a cockpit and a sleeping quarter only - nothing like the castle or other ships they’d been in, but good enough for a session of sex.

“What’s your name?” asked Keith, watching as Lance removed his shirt, his eyes locking on his dark areolas. “I don’t want to be screaming ‘alien woman!’ the entire time.”

The woman laughed, brow ridge moving slightly - her lack of brows not restricting her expression. “I will be calling you red paladin, so it would deem us even… but my name is Myianthy.”

“Myia, then?” said Lance smoothly, his smile relaxed and erotic as he stood in only his boxers now. Myianthy eyed him in approval before she nodded, pleased with his suggestion.

“How intimate of you.”

“Well, you can call me Lance.”

Myianthy brought Lance down for a kiss, hooking two of her arms around his neck while the smaller pair wrapped around his waist. Keith swallowed as he watched the two of them meld together. Blue had always looked good on Lance and this blue alien certainly was in that category. Lance’s lips curved down to her chin, nipping at her - making her moan and tip her head for more access. Her dark eyes met Keith’s now as she smiled at him.

“Your red paladin is shy.”

“He doesn’t know what to do is all - a virgin.”

“I am not.”

Lance’s eyes seemed to twinkle at that, questions in his eyes as Keith began to disrobe as well. He decided to one up Lance and removed all his clothing - standing naked now, his cock erect. Myianthy chittered in approval at the sight.

“You have a very nice sexual organ, red paladin.”

“Thanks.”

Lance scowled at the fact Myianthy’s attention was now on Keith and decided to get naked as well, peeling off his boxers and beaming pleasantly - waiting for Myianthy to give him praise. She did, but Keith couldn’t help but bite his tongue. He wanted to praise Lance too. Lance’s cock was so damn pretty to him, it looked big and he bet the weight of it on his tongue would be all too pleasant - and the way it would stretch his ass. Fuck, he wanted Lance - not this alien girl.

A black feeling settled in the bottom of his heart, weighing it down as he climbed on the bed with the two of them. This was as close as he was going to get, so he might as well enjoy it.

Myianthy rose now. “I believe it wouldn’t be fair if I didn’t take off my clothes as well.”

Lance’s eyes sparkled while Keith couldn’t peel his eyes away from Lance’s smooth skin. Myianthy revealed her three breasts, beautifully shaped with no nipples and when she doffed her bottoms, Lance’s eyes widened at the sight of two vaginas - both hairless and both a little different than human vaginas, split sideways rather than longways, both open and waiting.

Myianthy beamed at Lance’s gaze. “Glad I have your approval.”

“You’re beautiful, Myia.”

“Yeah,” said Keith, eyes still on Lance, but flickering over to Myianthy briefly. “You’re gorgeous.”

Myianthy enjoyed the praise before she leaned back against her pillows, spreading her legs. Her smaller arms reached down beside her, clutching the pillows while she used her other hands to crook her finger at the two of them, calling them over with her index fingers. Lance gladly came over, reaching down to palm one of her vaginal openings. She cooed at the feeling while she looked at Keith and pouted, her other vagina needing and wanting attention as well.

Keith licked his lips and reached down.

Myianthy moaned as the two paladins palmed her - fingers growing slippery with her wetness. Her eyes twinkled as she watched the two of them focus on her. “You two, should perhaps engage as well. It is a threesome, after all. It takes three to dance.”

Keith’s heart damn near stopped. There was no way Lance, mister super hetero, would do such a thing. But surprisingly, he heard a grunt of affirmation and Lance brought his unoccupied hand up, tipping Keith’s head towards him and they kissed.

It would have been goofy to say that he saw stars and heard fireworks, but it felt as if he did. There was a spark in that kiss, heat lightning that even Lance couldn’t deny, or so he thought. Keith soaked in the sensuality of it all, coaxing Lance’s mouth opened with his tongue, kissing him with a fervor he didn’t know he could possess while palming a woman’s pussy.

Myianthy purred. “Oh yes, that’s hot. You two complement each other well.”

Keith’s cock twitched at that. They did, didn’t they? He broke this kiss, glossy eyes meeting Lance’s gaze as he stared at him with a shocked, but aroused, expression. Keith swallowed and turned away, focusing now on pressing his digits inside of Myianthy, hearing her pleased cries. That seemed to spur Lance to do the same, teasing her before she couldn’t take it anymore. She was chittering something, too fast for their connection with their lions to translate, but they both knew on a visceral level that she needed them, now.

One good thing about most aliens, is that they were incompatible with humans, meaning they couldn’t bear children together. Keith was sure this was the same case, but even so, Lance handed him a condom. The two of them suited up and then both entered her, their hips bumping together and stomachs rubbing as they penetrated Myianthy.

“Oh, yes… yes! This is incredible, so different… oh!”

Lance preened at her praise while Keith focused on the touch of Lance’s hips, flexing against his, brushing erotically together as they moved against and within Myianthy.

Keith had the urge to kiss Lance again - he wanted to, but held himself back. He didn’t to ruin this, didn’t want Lance knowing that he held a flame for him - he didn’t want Lance’s disgust. They were friends now, he wanted to keep it that way.

Myianthy keened, her hips rocking as she came against them. Keith felt his cock twitch as the opening around it spasmed, coaxing him to come. The sound of Lance groaning beside him made him groan, arousal flooding him as he came. His eyes snapped over to Lance, watching his face as he orgasmed. Damn, he looked magnificent when he came - a blissed out ‘o’ face that would serve Keith’s fantasies well now. He licked his lips as he pulled out, hearing Myianthy whimper pleasantly.

“That was amazing.” she said, her smaller hands palming her breasts now - feeling erotic and satisfied.

Lance grinned. “It was great, thanks for the good time, Myianthy. Do you want a picture?”

Keith blinked, brows raising. “A picture?”

“Yeah - a souvenir to say you had a good time with two paladins of Voltron.”

Myianthy’s eyes twinkled while Keith scowled. Did… did Lance take pictures with all the aliens he bedded? Was he making it out to be an achievement for the aliens - that they banged the great blue paladin of Voltron? It seemed so as he brought Myianthy close, raising the pen camera Pidge had made for them all. 

“Wait,” said Myianthy, glancing over at Keith. “He was involved, I want a picture of you both.”

He looked over at Keith and waved him over with a scowl. “Get over here mullet, you were a part of this too.”

Keith scowled right back, but came over, sitting on Myianthy’s opposite side and looked at the pen. Lance pressed a button on it and it floated a little bit out of the way to get them all in its picture before flashing.

Lance took it, pressing the preview button - a hologram of the picture appearing before them. Myianthy clapped her hands. “Wonderful!”

“Yeah?”

Lance tapped the hologram and a physical copy - smaller, of course, appeared, and he handed it to her. She kissed it, winking at Lance before giving him a set of numbers.

“My ship’s number, in case you ever want to relive this rendezvous.”

“Of course.” said Lance, kissing the piece of paper, causing Myianthy to laugh and Keith to roll his eyes. Lance was leaving, which prompted Keith to begin to leave, but he was stopped by Myianthy, who took hold of his arm.

“Red paladin.”

He looked at Myianthy with a weariness and confusion. He just wanted to go home now and sleep. But Myianthy’s expression made him stop. Her eyes were sympathetic and it made Keith’s heart pound. Oh, she got it.

“He seemed open to the kiss.” she said with a soft, reassuring tone, bringing a hand up to twirl Keith’s short ponytail. He smiled at her.

“I guess, he was into it for you though, not for me.”

Myianthy dropped her hand and gave him another sympathetic look. “Still, you two truly do complement each other. If you were Aorians, you would make good mates, I think.”

Keith patted her shoulder. “I appreciate that, but, Lance is straight.”

“What is… straight?”

“It’s… a human term. He only likes woman.”

Myianthy seemed to think that over, before giving Keith a smile. “Humans are strange. The universe is vast and many species are out there, this so-called ‘straight’ thing is silly.”

“I agree, it is silly.”

“Well,” enunciated Myianthy. “I wish you the best regardless, red paladin. Thank you for the wonderful time.”

Keith nodded and left the ship now, his heart fluttering as he saw Lance, who was watching him closely.

“Why did Myia pull you aside and not me?”

Keith shrugged, not wanting to tell him exactly why - since it was about Lance. Lance sighed and shook his head. “Whatever, that was amazing. I’ve never fucked an alien with two pussies before. I’m a little sad I had to share it with you.”

Of course he was, thought Keith, his feelings blackening. Of course, Lance disliked what had happened between them - every brush of flesh while they had moved within Myianthy and that kiss… it would forever be burned into the back of Keith’s eyelids and treasured in his mind. That kiss… had been more than wonderful and had felt better than Myianthy’s wetness.

Once back on the castle, he watched Lance enter his own quarters - humming to himself. He was pleased with having fucked Myianthy - Keith probably not even in his mind at all, nor their mind-blowing kiss. Keith rubbed his lips thoughtfully.

“How did it go?”

Keith jumped, looking over at Shiro, who continued to speak. “It looks like you kept Lance from doing anything too stupid, so that’s good.”

Only, he had done something stupid now. He had fucked an alien with Lance, but more idiotic, he had kissed Lance and enjoyed it. But his fellow paladin thought nothing of it. That black feeling in his heart made Keith’s chest feel heavy, as if his heart was covered in the thickest of tars.

“Yeah, I made sure he came back in one piece.”

The same couldn’t be said of Keith’s heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at writing pining, I think, but I tried, okay? Please enjoy - the rest will be uploaded when I wake up/before work.

“No.”

There was no way in hell Keith was agreeing to this, no way. 

Allura slapped her hands on the table, her eyes narrowing. “As a paladin of Voltron, as the red paladin of Voltron - the fastest of us, it seems best you go with Lance, it would be unwise to send him alone.”

“Then Hunk, the yellow paladin, strongest of us all - can go and protect him.” mimicked Keith right back, mocking Allura’s speech, which made the others, sans Shiro, laugh. Allura’s cheeks pinked and she looked at Shiro.

“Shiro, please, help me.”

“Uh oh, pulling out the big guns,” said Lance, his eyes alight in amusement. “Keith’s kryptonite.”

“Funny.”

Shiro sighed. “Guys, Allura is right. Lance is the perfect escort for Countess Reurie, but he gets too involved, too flirtatious - we need a second escort that will act as bodyguard. Keith, you are the best option, so please. Could you?”

Keith ground his teeth together, hating how Shiro was giving him that look. The one he always gave him when things needed to be done and he wanted him to agree with him. Keith sighed, waving a hand in defeat. “Whatever.”

“Wonderful!” chirped Allura, happy Keith finally conceded. “Then I will let Countess Reurie know she will have our protection. She will be the first of her kind to attend an old enemy’s ball, she is nervous and I’m more than happy that she chose Voltron to help her.

Keith groused. “Then couldn’t any of us have gone? I don’t see why it had to be Lance and I?”

“Dude, lighten up,” said Lance, his brows raising. “It will be fun and interesting - we’ll be seeing an alien court; I think it would be a good experience.”

Coran nodded. “I agree. Experience a court is a privilege, especially the Ulunian court. Your lions should have some ballroom clothing stored away somewhere for you to wear.”

“What? Really?”

Keith watched Lance flounce off, frowning. “He’s excited.”

Hunk smiled. “Of course, it’s a party - you know how Lance loves parties.”

“It’s not really a party, not Lance’s kind of parties anyways.”

“Lance loves all kind of parties!” argued Hunk, but Allura held up hand between the two bickering paladins.

“Lance is being sent because he is the most adaptable and sociable of our group. I am pairing him with you, Keith, because you are the quickest and your guard is impeccable. Hunk was second in thought, but I’d prefer you go - no offense Hunk.”

“None taken.”

Keith sighed. “Fine, I get it, I’ll do it.”

\---

Keith was regretting agreeing to this. He stood beside Lance, his arms firmly at his sides as he walked. He was dressed in a regal looking outfit made of red and black silks - a polar opposite to Lance’s blue and silver-white silks, as they guided Countess Reurie across the glittering ballroom. She was beautiful, for an alien - her scales around her eyes glittering a green-gold color as if they were make-up and her claws covered by long gloves. Her gown also beautiful, the purple color complimenting her yellow skin.

“Thank you, paladins, for escorting me.”

“It’s no trouble at all,” said Lance, giving her a smile. “You look lovely.”

“Thank you again. I will not lie; I was very nervous about this. My father, when he was alive, never brought me to the ballrooms of Uluno, but I felt given that galactic peace is trying to be achieved, I should honor him by trying to reach out.”

“I wonderful decision,” said Keith. “I think your father would be proud.”

Reurie smiled. “He may have only been a count, but we were important figures of my land - traders, of a sort. My queen is pleased I’m making this attempt, she was the one who suggested it.”

Keith nodded, keeping his eyes on the ballroom - the other aliens, Ulunians, were a race of plant looking people - greens and browns with thick skin, some reedy looking than others, but over all, they looked plant-like. Reurie stood out like a sore thumb, but most of them didn’t mind. Eventually, one of the Ulunians approached.

“Countess Reurie, a pleasure to see you here.”  
“Earl Chomau. Yes, it is a pleasure.”

“Would you care to dance?”

“Of course.”

Lance and Keith watched the two of them head out onto the dance floor. Lance whistled as he watched them twirl. Keith, on the other hand, kept his guard. He couldn’t trust the Ulunian court just yet.

“Looks like the countess has feelings for that earl guy, huh?”

Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance. His heart stuttered at the look he was receiving, quickly looking away from his fellow paladin to mask his feelings. “Pay attention, we can’t let any harm befall the countess.”

Lance snorted. “Why don’t we get closer then.”

Keith jerked when Lance took his hand, his cheeks burned as he pulled his hand back. “What are you doing?”

“Would you care to dance?” mimicked Lance, speaking in the same tone and brisk accent as Earl Chomau did a moment ago. Keith swallowed, his whole body heating up. He knew Lance was joking by the look in those dark blue eyes and the tilt of his grin, but…

“Okay.”

Lance blinked in surprise. Keith felt accomplished for wiping that smug grin off his face. He took hold of Lance’s hand and lead him out on the dance floor, next to the countess. Reurie giggled at the sight of them, but Keith had eyes only for Lance, looking up at him as they swayed together. The feel of Lance’s left hand on his hip, his right hand in his… oh, it felt too good, it made his heart hurt at the thought of never having anything more with Lance than this camaraderie they had forged over the years.

Lance grinned at the countess, waving. The night bore on and Keith found himself whisked away dancing with Lance more than once. It was almost bad for his heart - almost, but he couldn’t help but give in to the feelings he had and even once laid his head on Lance’s shoulder briefly, enjoying the sensations.

But towards the end of the night, Keith couldn’t help but notice the Countess’ now sullen mood. 

When they escorted her to her sleeping quarter for the night - Countess Reurie finally spoke up.

“Earl Chomau is already to be wed to another.”

Lance frowned. “Then why did he dance with you so much?”

Reurie leaned against her door, her slitted eyes glittering with tears. “Because we had always been childhood friends - back before the Galra and the constant wars tore apart our worlds, we had always thought that maybe, we’d eventually marry - but it looks like time and war made it impossible now.”

“He doesn’t know what he’s missing.” growled Lance, tipping her chin up as he looked down at her. “You’re beautiful, countess, any man would be a fool not to want you.”

Reurie flushed, a pretty orange-red color against her yellow skin. “Truly?”

“Yeah!”

“Then…. Would you paladins comfort me? Just for tonight?”

Keith froze. He knew what she meant, and she had said ‘paladins’, not just one of them. Memories of the time at the bar flipped through his head and warning signs flashed within his mind. Oh, this wouldn’t be a good idea.

“Of course we will,” said Lance smoothly, but Keith could hear and even see the devilishness in him. God, he was excited about this.

A wickedness lit up in the countess as well. “Good, please, join me in my quarters then.”

Lance stepped forward, Keith grabbed at his arm. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

Lance frowned. “She just wants a night to forget, Keith - we can grant her that.”

Keith sighed and followed them in, stepping into the countess’ chambers where a beautiful round bed lay in the middle of the room - surrounded by a glittering canopy. She walked around it, half hiding herself from them as she began to take off her dress. Lance swallowed audibly, causing Keith to roll his eyes at the other before focusing on the countess, who was now inside the canopy, bare and ready. Keith could tell she had no breasts from here - scales in place instead, they traveled downward in a fascinating pattern that lead to where her vagina should lay, but nothing there but a slit...

“Please, paladins.”

Lance damn near sprung out of his clothes, almost cartoonishly. Keith would have laughed if he hadn’t caught sight of that tight ass before it disappeared in the canopy. Damn, he wanted to taste that ass. He frowned at his dirty thoughts, feeling an ounce of pain now. He wanted more than just a fuck with Lance, but these happenings were as good as he was going to get and just like last time, he should just enjoy it and hope maybe the countess was into guy on guy as well.

He took off his clothes, going into the canopy as well to watch the two of them kiss. His heart hurt at the sight, he wanted to be the one kissing Lance, not some reptilian alien. But instead he climbed in the bed behind the countess, he kissed her shoulder gently. She purred against Lance’s mouth at the feeling, leaning back against Keith as he moved to her neck now, kissing it. He gazed up, surprised to see Lance already looking at him as he kissed Reurie. Keith kept his eyes locked on Lance’s eyes now as he made a meal of the countess’ neck. He flicked his tongue out, watching Lance swallow and they both finally looked away. Odd.

Perhaps the last time did stick with Lance more than he thought.

“Ohh,” said Reurie, her head tipping back as Lance palmed her slit, watching as it opened and unfurled - revealing her sex. Lance moaned as he watched her with unfocused eyes but then he focused - not on Reurie, but Keith, who was looking down, watching Lance’s fingers. 

Keith, for his part, was watching and trying to imagine those fingers in his hole, rubbing and coaxing him open - rubbing his insides, closer and closer to his prostate. He shivered when he felt a hand on his bottom.

Countess Reurie’s eyes twinkled. “You looked jealous.”

Keith colored while Lance watched him carefully, curiously. Reurie sought out Keith’s hole and rubbed. Keith’s eyes fluttered closed as he purred, his toes curling at the sensation.

“Oh, he likes that… and what a beautiful expression.”

Keith’s heart pounded, the feeling of the countess’ fingers rubbing his hole was plenty of fuel to imagine it as Lance’s fingers instead, his mouth fell open on a moan as he rocked his hips back to meet her fingers.

Reurie moaned as Lance’s fingers were suddenly working faster on her, but his eyes locked on Keith, his expression tight and confused, but completely aroused. Reurie smiled at the look, using her opposite hand to grab one of Keith’s.

“Join in on the circle jerk, dear.”

And wrapped Keith’s hand around Lance’s dick.

Keith panted, his body too keyed up from the feeling of the fingers beginning to penetrate him that he began to rub Lance’s dick without any second thoughts, rubbing his thumb under the head of it before stroking downward. Lance gritted his teeth and cursed, his fingers growing clumsy within Reurie, but faster, mimicking the way she rubbed Keith. All three of them writhed together as they pleased one another.

“Shit…” cursed Lance, his eyes clenching shut as he thrust into Keith’s hand, his fingers pumping into Reurie. Reurie keened, coming against Lance’s hand while Keith moaned, rubbing his dick against Reurie’s backside for friction as she flicked his prostate.

Keith enjoyed the sensation of Lance’s dick convulsing in his hand as he came.

Reurie purred. “You two are wonderful, thank you so much for this.”

Lance pulled away, his body shaking slightly. He gave her a warbled smile. “Of course, it was our pleasure - literally.”

She giggled, leaving a soft smile in place. “Yes, well, I believe you have satisfied me. I don’t think the Ulunian court would smile upon my escorts sharing my bed with me. You two can return to the ones designated for you, they should be beside my quarters.”

Lance and Keith pulled their clothes back on in silence, leaving the countess to her own devices. They stood outside the door for a moment, smelling of sex and feeling all too odd from the experience. Not only had Lance seen Keith enjoy anal penetration, but Keith had jacked him off. There was an awkwardness now, floating between them.

Lance decided to break it. “It was just for her, you know - to please the countess.”

Keith looked at him and his heart crumbled all over again. He scowled at Lance. “I know that.”

Lance gave him a smile. “Good, good… Good night?”

Keith watched Lance walk into the room he was assigned and once again, his heart thudded painfully. He turned to his room, slamming the door behind him and he punched the wall. How could he be so stupid? Of course, Lance was only doing it for the countess - even if his eyes had been on him a time or two… of course it had been nothing.

Keith swallowed back the pain and headed to bed, wishing he was back at the castle and away from Lance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah crap, my italics didn't transfer in the other chapters, so I'll be fixing the other chapters later. Here's one more chapter real quick before work, then the last two after, sorry and thanks to anyone who reads (or read at the kink meme haha)

“Did something happen on the last mission you went on?”

Keith damn near choked on his green goop, looking up at Shiro who stood beside him now, looking down at him with a worried expression. 

Flashes of his hand on Lance's cock went through his mind.

“No? Why do you ask?”

Shiro frowned at the response. “You've been acting strange since then. You sure you're okay?”

“I'm fine, Shiro, stop hovering. I'm not a teenager anymore, damn it.”

Shiro laughed. “Okay, okay. Still, if something is bothering you, you'd tell me, right?”

Guilt pulsed through him. “Yeah.”

Shiro patted Keith on the shoulder before he strode off, leaving Keith to his pathetic thoughts - thoughts of Lance and the feelings he held for the blue paladin, unfortunately. 

He sighed, the memory of Lance's dick in his palm burned into his mind, coupled with the kiss from even longer ago - God he was truly pathetic. He felt apologetic to Myianthy and Reurie, but his heart wanted what it wanted and it beat for Lance. It was just a shame the other didn't see him in that light, his straight orientation blinding him from seeing Keith as any more than a friend and fellow paladin. That was fine, really, it hurt yes, but it was better than what they had been when they were younger- at least they were now friends.

“Guess who scored us a break and a night out?” sang Lance as he waltzed into the kitchen with Hunk and Pidge in tow. Keith raised a brow, noting how no one else seemed excited. Lance noticed this too.

He scoffed. “No excitement? Sheesh, did Voltron suck the fun out of you guys?”

Hunk yawned. “We went out not that long ago. “

“Uh, yeah, about two months ago!”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Some of us can deal without partying.”  
“You escorted a countess to a party a couple of weeks ago!” pointed out Hunk.

Lance snorted, rolling his eyes before focusing in on Keith. Keith’s heart pounded and he tried to ignore Lance as the other’s smile became cat-like as he slinked over to him. “Keith, my buddy, my pal, I'm sure you're thirsting for your froo froo drink, what’s it called? Galactic Aurora?”

Keith was thirsting alright, but for something much more solid than a drink. 

But, he couldn't deal with another threesome happening. Couldn't deal with another mistake happening, his heart couldn't deal with it.

“I think I'm good. Too much of that drink isn't good for me.”

Lance was silent and Keith couldn't bear to look at him. The memories of kissing, of stroking Lance's cock, too vivid in his mind that if he looked at him now, he knew he'd give in and then what? He'd follow Lance like the mess he had become and he'd fall in bed with Lance and some female alien. Not again, even if that was the only way he'd ever feel Lance against him. 

“Man, you all need to lighten up. After years of fighting aliens and forming Voltron, you'd think you'd all be ready for some fun. Well, I'm going to go have some fun. See ya!”

Keith looked up, watching Lance's back- that broad back he'd protected countless times, that broad back that belonged to the man he'd fallen in love with. He swallowed down the urge to holler after him, to try and bring Lance back, to tell him he could party with him, in his bed, but the words caught in his throat, refusing to come out. 

“You okay?” asked a bemused looking Hunk, eying Keith who straightened up, pushing himself up.

“I'm going to go train with Shiro.”

Hunk and Pidge watched him leave, knowing smiles on their faces, Keith didn't like those smiles, but ignored the feel of them on his back. 

\- - -

_“You want me, don't you?”_

_“Yes.” breathed Keith, eyes wide as Lance palmed his cock, dark eyes locked on his as he lowered his head, his wicked tongue flicking out to lick up Keith's length, replacing his hand with his lips, and oh God, it felt too good - Lance's tongue worked on him as he swiped a finger down his bottom, finding his hole._

_“Lance… Lance!”_

Keith's eyes opened. He grumbled as he looked down at the wetness he'd made. Great, just great. Grumbling some more, he bundled his blankets up and made the walk to the laundry area. Why couldn't their sheets be cleaned like their clothes in the auto cleaner? But no, the sheets were too big for that. The door opened for him and he paused at seeing Lance in there, an angry look on his face. 

“What happened to you?” asked Keith as he put his sheets in the washer. 

Lance growled. “None of your beeswax. “

Keith's brows raised. “Oh.kay. something obviously did. You’re back early… no one thought you’d be back in the castle tonight.”

Keith was relieved to see him though, even if Lance looked positively murderous right now.

“I got sick all over my sheets and to top it all off, the girl I went with didn't work out.”

Keith laughed, giving Lance a haughty look. “Too much alcohol? What did you do? Throw up all over the girl?”

Lance sighed. “I wish it had been that simple.”

“What happened?”

“I don't want to talk about it.”

Keith hummed, noticing how Lance avoided his eyes. He shrugged. “Sounds like you needed a babysitter, next time I'll go with you.”

“...Really?”

“Yeah, really.”

A sly smile made its home on Lance's face. “Good. Because J’allra said she'd be willing to give me another chance tonight. I'll let her know.”

“Wait, that’s not-”

Too late, Lance was gone and Keith sighed, it's just his rotten luck. Keith cursed and dumped his sheets in the washer, quickly preparing it and slamming it shut. He started the cycle and then bolted out and towards the blue paladin’s room - hoping to catch him before he somehow contacted the alien girl. But just as he was about to enter Lance’s room, Lance was exiting, refreshed looking and dressed in a button-down shirt he had gotten at their last stop on earth as well as jeans that hugged his ass in the right places.

“C’mon, go get dressed in something nicer and we can get going.”

“Lance, when I said next time, I didn’t mean _tonight_ , what the hell!”

Lance frowned, his expression suspiciously like a pout. “But… there might not be a next time with J’allra.”

Keith’s nose wrinkled, disgust and jealousy biting at him. “Who cares? J’allra is one among many girls you’ve had crawl into bed with you and she won’t be the last, so why should I care?”

“I already called her, it would be rude to not show.”

“Then go without me, I’m going to finish cleaning my sheets and go back to bed.”

Just as Keith turned to leave again, Lance’s hand was on his shoulder, tugging gently. He felt Lance’s chest against his back and his heart hammered. He looked at the other. There was a strange, sullen, look about Lance’s face - he looked nervous and desperate, making Keith wonder just what had happened earlier with this J’allra woman. “Please, Keith… I need to redeem my dignity.” 

Keith bit his tongue, wanting to tell Lance that his dignity can throw itself into the trashbin, but… his heart was tugged. He sighed in exasperation and peeled Lance’s hand off his shoulder.

“Let me go get something else on.”

Lance’s eyes sparkled happily, making Keith’s heart feel light and fluttery. He quickly went into his room, pulling on a black tee and a favorite pair of pants. He came out, noticing a beaming Lance, who waved him over to the transport ship. The two of them were off, landing on the small planet the castle was close to and they made their way to the club Lance must have been at earlier - the thumping music and pulsating lights made Keith’s pulse pound in rhythm. The bouncer at the door nodded at Lance as he showed his stamped hand, stamping Keith’s when Lance said he was with him and how he was the red paladin of Voltron (another perk of being a paladin, of course)

Lance held Keith’s hand as he dragged him through the club, glancing around.

“So, where is she?” hollered Keith, the music pulsing around him.

“I don’t know!” said Lance over the music, his eyes flickering around before landing on Keith and holding. “We can dance until we find her.”

Keith scowled. “Dream on, we came here for you to get your damn flirtation right this time, for some reason, I’m needed. So, let’s find her.”

Lance looked a little hurt at that, which made no sense to Keith. Truthfully, he wanted to dance with Lance, he wanted to rub up against the other, rub against him and enjoy Lance twining his arms around him - but who would he be fooling? Only himself, letting himself fall into fantasy of something so unrealistic. He didn’t want to fool his heart any more than it had already been.

“Lance! You came back.”

Both Keith and Lance looked over to see the alien girl. Her skin was semi-translucent, a greenish color, her hair like jelly. Keith’s whole body seemed to shrivel at that. It was obvious why Lance wanted to bed her now and he had a feeling the alien played it up.

“Hey J’allra, told you I’d be back.”

J’allra looked at Keith, an expression lighting her face that Keith couldn’t quite pinpoint what it meant. “So this must be your friend, hm?”

“Yep! Brought him along, just as you requested.”

Requested? Keith’s nose wrinkled. “I’m not having sex with you two.”

Lance’s eyes widened and cheeks flushed while J’allra frowned, her eyebrows raising, eyes moving a bit in her jelly like face.

“Lance, you said he’d be down for it.”

“He usually is-”

“What the fuck!” scowled Keith. “Lance, a word or two, please?”

Lance opened his mouth, but Keith dragged him off towards the men’s restroom, away from J’allra’s frustrated gaze. The minute he had Lance alone, he slapped him, hard.

“Ow! What the hell, Keith!”

“I didn’t agree to have sex with her!”

Lance rubbed his stinging cheek - a tear clinging to his lower eyelashes. “You didn’t argue about it before.”

“It was only two times, you asshat. The first time was a mistake; the second time was being nice to a client. This? This is ridiculous.”

“C’mon, she only wants threesomes.”

“And I want nonesomes right now,” lied Keith - he’d totally be down for just a twosome of him and Lance, but right now? He was hurt. The fact Lance was trying to convince him to have sex with this jelly alien with him, not even taking consideration on how he felt, hurt.

“The answer is no. If you want to find someone to have a threesome with, then look around the club - I can guarantee you’ll find plenty of offers.”

“Please, Keith, please! You'll enjoy it - I promise! I'll… I'll do whatever you want after, I promise!”

That, was convincing. Mischief flashed through his eyes as his lips finally curled into a sharp smile. “Whatever I want?”

Lance winced. “Within my abilities, yeah.”

“Fine, I’ll do it then.”

“Great! C’mon, let's hurry back to J’allra before she changes her mind.”

Keith grunted as he was tugged back into the club's main room, J’allra standing there, her hands in her hips, they were cocked to the right, but the jelly texture to it made it seem warped a bit.

“He's in.”

“Jamming! Let's go.”

Keith snorted into Lance's ear quietly. “Did she just say ‘jamming?’ does she use jelly puns…”

“Shush and come on.”

\---

The room in the club smelled of sex of all flavors, with a hint of a distinct silicone like scent he associated with sex toys. J’allra undressed, her luscious lips in a stern frown as she stood before the two paladins, her pussy already wet with a dark green jelly that glistened. 

“Since you wasted my time, Lance, and your red paladin isn't all that into this, I want you to get him good and aroused for me.”

Wait, what? Keith's heart jolted at that. Lance was going to get him hard? There was no way Lance would agree to that, he wanted to fuck the jelly alien, not mess around with Keith. This will probably be the breaking point.

“Okay.”

Okay? Keith frozen, his eyes wide as Lance pushed Keith onto the bed, his eyes wild as he looked down at him. Keith's mouth felt dry as Lance leaned in and whispered to him. “Just endure it for now, okay?”

That puff of breath on his ear already had him half hard, his eyes wide as he felt Lance unbuckle his pants, zipper sliding down and then his pants coming down - revealing him to be commando. He swore he heard Lance curse softly before a mouth descended on his cock.

Keith groaned, fingers running through Lance's brown locks, tugging gently. He was already coaxed to full hardness under Lance's tongue, but the other didn't pull away, slurping at his cock, tasting it and testing the weight of it on his tongue. If Keith didn't know any better, he’d say Lance was enjoying himself. 

Lance finally pulled off, giving Keith's dick a final lick before looking at J’allra, grinning at her.

J’allra licked her lips, rubbing her pussy. “You have a talented mouth, why don't you use it on me?”

“Gladly.”

Keith watched with mild disgust as Lance lapped at the alien's vagina. J’allra noticed him watching and smirked at him. “Why don't you taste him too?”

Keith's heart thudded, but his mind whirled with arousal and a pinch of exasperation. He should, it would serve Lance right, dragging him into this seedy shit. So, he approached, placing his hands on Lance's asscheeks and gently pulled them apart, leaning in to lick at him.

Lance squeaked a moan out against J’allra, his tongue swiping harder as he shifted his hips back, pressing against Keith's tongue. 

Keith felt a flicker of pleasure at Lance's response, smoothing his tongue over Lance's pucker, swiping it long and sensually. Lance panted, his tongue pausing for a moment as he enjoyed the feel of Keith’s jaw working against his ass. He raised a hand to finger J’allra, hearing her cool as she pressed her back against the door, hips canting out at the sensation. 

“Ohh… I think I'm ready for you both.”

Keith pulled away now, admiring his work on Lance's now twitching hole. He watched J’allra walk over to the bed, he also noticed Lance pointedly ignoring him.

She coaxed Lance over. “This is how this is going to work.”

She straddled Lance turning from him and sheathed his cock inside of her. Keith could see it through her translucent skin. J’allra smirked and crooked a finger for Keith to come. 

Keith positioned himself in front of her and slid in beside Lance, their cocks brushing within the jelly pussy. J’allra moaned, but Keith had eyes for just Lance as he pressed his cock against Lance's and rubbed, hard. J’allra keened, unaware of the eye fucking between the two paladins, unaware of Lance's confused, yet extremely aroused, expression. 

“Fuck,” he cried, hips rolling up into J’allra, pressing his dick against Keith's, “this feels so good.”

J’allra laughed through a moan, watching as Keith leaned over a bit and kissed Lance. Lance moaned, his cock pulsing as he came. 

J’allra purred, lifting. “That was jamtastic, thanks boys.”

After a picture was taken and numbers exchanged, Lance and Keith left the club, not even speaking to one another. Keith didn't know what to say, for one, but also the fact Lance was just doing this shit to fuck aliens in a threesome, using Keith as if he were some sex toy, bothered the hell out of him. Well, no more.

“You said you'd do anything, right?”

Lance jerked at the sudden break in silence. “Yeah?”

“No more then, don’t involve me in this stuff anymore. My heart and spirit can't handle this crap.”

“Your heart? What… Keith.”

“Just stop.”

So he did. The ride home was tense and as soon as they got to the castle, Keith slammed his door shut and fought to forget the feel of Lance on his tongue and against him.


	4. Chapter 4

It wasn’t surprising that Voltron faced no effects to the now stunted relationship between Lance and Keith - because they were adults now and as adults, they could put aside differences to get the job that was required of them done, of course - just because Voltron itself didn’t get affected, the same couldn’t be said about its paladins. After the need to form - helping a planet so ravaged by the aftermath of the Galra Empire that Voltron was needed to help lift debris (Lance thought it was silly, but hey, duty calls) - the other paladins knew something was up.

“Are you, uh, okay?”

Keith was use to Shiro asking him such things, so when he turned away from the book he had been reading - he was surprised to see Hunk standing there, carrying two mugs in his hands. Keith took the mug offered to him, knowing what Hunk wanted. He sipped.

“Shouldn’t you be confronting Lance and not me? I mean, he is your best friend.”

“But you’re my friend.” argued Hunk, who rubbed his thumb over the handle of his mug. He settled his stare on Keith. “And I felt your pain more so than Lance’s.”

“My _pain_?” said Keith, voice raising and small hint of sardonic laughter growing within his voice. “There was no pain, I’m just-”

“You’re upset.” pointed out Hunk, his thick brows narrowing. “You’re upset at Lance and it’s clearly affecting you more than it is him. I mean, yeah - Lance was upset, but the way it felt through the bond… well, let’s just say your pain was like a volcanic eruption against Lance’s candle flame.”

Keith scowled, sipping again at the mug. It tasted good, warm and milky - nothing like hot chocolate but it was a close equivalent. It warmed him and that’s all that mattered right now. He sighed.

“Things have been… odd, between Lance and I.”

“So Shiro was right, I was right, something _did_ happen that court mission.”

Keith’s lips curled; he leaned against the back of the couch, his book long forgotten about as he tipped his head to look over at Hunk, who was watching him carefully. “Yeah, something did happen then, but it wasn’t the first time it had happened. It had actually happened before that.”

“I feel a little lost, what exactly has been happening?”

Keith looked down at his mug. He wasn’t sure if he should tell Hunk, not that he didn’t trust his fellow paladin - he did, with his very life! But… this kind of thing was private and he wasn’t sure he wanted to admit that he had been fucking around with Lance and other aliens. Still, he felt like Hunk had the right to know - besides, maybe he’d talk some decency into Lance, if that was possible.

“Lance and I have been having threesomes with alien women.”

Blunt, and straight to the point.

Hunk choked on his drink, his eyes widening and then watering as the hot drink burned down his throat. He coughed, bringing a hand up to wipe his mouth. “Say what?”

“You heard me, don’t make me repeat it - it’s embarrassing enough.”

“You and Lance… you both have been having sex? Together?”

“Uhm, hello, an alien woman in between.”

“You had sex with Countess Reurie!?”

Keith couldn’t help but feel his own cheeks heat as Hunk’s whole face seemed to be lit on fire. He played with his mug, fingers tapping against it as he held it. “More like heavy petting and a circle jerk that time, but that’s beyond the point-”

“Wow, I knew Lance was off… conquesting… but I had no idea you were involved too!”

“Yeah, anyways - that’s what’s wrong now. I don’t want to do it anymore.”

And he didn’t want Lance to do it anymore either. Every time Lance left to ‘go out’ since that time with J’allra, Keith’s whole body hurt as he watched Lance’s back. His heart broke every time Lance came back smelling of some exotic perfume from some alien woman. It was disgusting and it hurt to know Lance couldn’t even be bothered to just, look right beside him, and see Keith wanted him. And not just for sex, but for him. He wanted so much more with Lance and for Lance. Lance could do better than just having sex with aliens. He knew Lance, he knew he was a romantic at heart - he wanted to fall in love.

If only he’d just, open himself to the possibility of Keith.

“I think it’s a good thing you aren’t anymore, what if you guys get space herpes?”

“There is no such thing as space herpes, Hunk.”

Hunk gave him a skeptical look. “How do you know that? I mean, so many different types of aliens, there are probably different types of stds… oh quiznak, you should get checked - Lance too!”

“Calm down, Hunk. I’m pretty sure space herpes isn’t a thing and I am pretty sure the whole reason we got that shot from Allura before was for that, partially.”

“For space herpes?”

“For protection against any and all space diseases. Didn’t you read any of the information Allura gave us when we learned we’d be living in space long term?”

Hunk blinked, then nodded, his mind clearing. “You’re right, I know you’re right - I just worry about you guys. I love you guys, and I don’t want to see you hurting. That’s why I wanted to talk to you.”

Keith smiled. “You’re awesome Hunk, thanks.”

Hunk grinned, eyes twinkling. “I’ll talk to Lance too, maybe get him to slow down a little bit.”

“Please do, I worry about him too.”

It wasn’t a lie, mostly. He did worry about Lance, but mostly - he was just jealous. He wanted in Lance’s bed, wanted to be the one to get fucked by him. He wanted to be the one to taste Lance’s cock and pleasure him. He wanted to be held by and to hold Lance.

It was all so unfair.

\---

He had thought Hunk had talked to Lance. So why for quiznak’s sake, where they at another club, with Lance crawling all over some alien lady?

Keith clutched his drink firmly, mindful to not break the glass, but kept his eyes on Lance - burning holes into the back of that brown head. Lance was talking to this gray-skinned alien who had webbed looking fins growing where human ears usually were. Lance had a blush on his face - from alcohol or flirtation, Keith wasn’t sure, but he knew he would stay out of it.

But that didn’t stop him from keeping his eyes and ears out for Lance.

He quickly glanced over to notice Hunk, Shiro, and Allura all drinking together, mostly just talking, but it looked inviting. It would be so much easier to just go over there and ignore Lance and his ridiculous attempts to bed some fish alien.

“Hey, Keith - I want you to meet my new friend.”

Keith scowled at Lance. They hadn’t spoken outside of Voltron since the J’allra incident and _that’s_ the first thing he says?

The alien was friendly looking, not looking as if she wanted to find someone to have sex with - but just friendly. She smiled at Keith.

“It’s a pleasure.”

“Yeah, sure.” scoffed Keith. “I’ll be blunt, I’m not having sex with you and Lance. Goodbye.”

Lance flushed while the alien’s eyes widened, but her arm moved and she took hold of Keith’s sleeve - making him pause. What the hell? Was this stupid bitch going to try and convince him otherwise? Well, it wasn’t going to work. He was about to slap her hand away - woman or not, but then she spoke quickly.

“I do not want to have sex with you or your friend.”

Keith raised an eyebrow. This was different. He relaxed, turning towards them. “Really? Because that’s all Lance seems to do with aliens nowadays.”

Lance frowned, his brows dipping as his anger grew. “Hey, I’m right here you know - don’t talk about me as if I’m not here.”

Keith glared at him. “You may as well not be, you look drunk.”

“I’m not drunk!”

The alien sighed. “Regardless, this is not about me. Keith, my name is Saamiea. I was wondering if you’d accompany Lance and I for a private talk.”

Keith almost rolled his eyes at this. ‘Private talk’, yeah right. He knew what this alien wanted, he knew what Lance wanted. What ticked him off was the disregard Lance was giving him - as if his feelings didn’t matter in this. He thought, after last time, Lance knew better - he had acted like he did, but here we go again. Tiredly, Keith gave up.

“Okay, whatever.”

The three of them moved across the dance floor - Keith noticed Hunk catch his eye for a moment, but soon the three of them were entering a backroom - it was quiet and Keith waited for Lance to start removing his clothes, but it didn’t happen, instead. Saamiea walked to Keith, her blue eyes bright and searching as she placed her palm on his face.

“You do not have to be so guarded, Keith.”

He slapped the hand away. “Stop calling me by my name as if you’re familiar with me - you don’t know me and I don’t know you - I have reasons to be guarded.”

Lance looked nervous as he watched the two of them before he finally spoke up. “So, uh, is it true?”

Saamiea eyed Keith before looking at Lance. “I do not feel right about this, but… yes. It’s true.”

Lance’s eyes left Saamiea and fell on Keith, holding. Keith shivered at the intensity of the stare, wanting to back right out of the door and run back to the castle. What was going on here? Saamiea moved, making Keith break eye contact with Lance, watching her as she seemed to glide across the room, taking a seat at a chair that was seated across from the bed in the room. She crossed her legs.

“My species do not have sex.”

Keith’s eyebrows raised at that. Then what the hell did this alien want?

“We may not have sex, but we do experience pleasure and do procreate, but we do it differently. Our race is a sexless one, yes, but our minds are powerful. Our psychic connections form bonds and we give each other pleasure through that. We also, derive pleasure from others own pleasure.”

Keith’s pulse pounded, he wasn’t sure he knew where this was going, but he didn’t like the feeling he got. He walked towards the door. “I’m done here.”

“You want him! Don’t you?”

Keith’s hand fell, forming a fist at his side as his heart pounded. He turned slightly, watching Saamiea, who was watching him as well - waiting patiently for him to sort himself out, but more importantly, Lance was watching him too - with an expression that Keith wasn’t sure what to call - it was confused, it was interested… it was all Lance. He swallowed.

“That’s none of your business-”

“But it’s true, isn’t it? You want this human, your blue paladin friend. I can feel it in the air around you, I can see it in your mind. You want him and I can help, my powers can help you both in experience each other, amplify your feelings and-”

“I’m not going to stand here and listen to this!”

Keith swung the door open, his heart cracking into pieces as he stormed out. Why would Lance do something so cruel like that? Why would he convince some alien to say that to him?

“Keith, wait! Please, wait!”

That was Lance’s voice. Keith’s heart stuttered at the fact Lance was chasing after him. But he didn’t want to deal with this, he couldn’t. He burst out of the club, the air on this planet cool, but pleasant. His breath left him in a ‘whoosh’ as suddenly a hand grabbed him by the shoulder and his back was suddenly pressed against the building. He glared up at Lance.

“Damn, you really are fast.” panted Lance.

Keith smirked. “I’m the red paladin, I’m kind of known for speed.”

Lance clicked his tongue, giving Keith a look, sobering up now. “Look, I’m sorry I involved Saamiea, but-”

“If you’re that curious on how to fuck with a guy, you can pick any alien guy, you don’t have to have to use some weird mindfucking alien to make you horny over me and if this is pity, I swear-”

“No, Keith, listen - damn it! I’m scared, all right?”

Keith scowled at him, but then he noticed Lance’s face, studied it. He… didn’t look well, at least not really. He looked tired, his usually fresh skin looking a bit pallid and his eyes had rings. Keith, not even thinking, placed a hand on his cheek.

“Are you sick? Did… did you somehow get space herpes?”

Lance’s eyes widened and he laughed. “Space herpes? What the heck.”

Keith blushed. “Hunk brought it up.”

Lance laughed.“Yeah… he did say that..”

Oh, Hunk had talked to Lance.

Lance licked his lips. “I’m scared, Keith. Scared of these feelings I’ve been feeling.”

“That sounded redundant.”

“Just listen to me! Ever since that time with the Countess, hell, even before that… I… I’ve noticed you.”

Keith’s heart pounded hard and swelled. Oh god, was he dreaming? He watched Lance shuffle in front of him, his dark blue eyes worried.

“I just… I didn’t want to fuck it up; I don’t want to fuck up. So, I’ve been ignoring it… but then I met Saamiea tonight and instead of a fuck, I got… I got schooled.”

Keith pulled his hand away, surprised that Lance hadn’t pulled it away earlier. “What did she say?”

“She said that she knew I wanted someone else and that she could help. I only went with it because she could help, I don’t know how to do this on my own, Keith, I-”

Oh, his heart soared. It was flying high and making his whole body feel as if it were about to float off the ground. He found his body on autopilot as he reached for Lance, pulling him into a kiss.

And kept kissing him.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance’s heart thumped against his ribcage as Keith kissed him and kissed him. After longing for the other for over a month or two, it was finally happening and Lance found he couldn’t do anything - he felt paralyzed, Keith’s lips caressing his. Just when the other was starting to pull away, possibly thinking he wasn’t interested, Lance’s body clicked on autopilot, driving him toward Keith, seeking out his lips once more.

The feel of Keith’s soft moan against his lips made Lance’s toes curl, his mouth opening against Keith’s lips and deepened the kiss. The brush of tongue, hot slippery heat that caused Lance's lower belly to burn, spurred him on to cave in some more, just wanting _more_ of this.

_More._

Lance almost whimpered when Keith broke the kiss, both panting in each other's breath, their noses brushing, lips whispering against each other.

Keith swallowed. “This isn't pity, is it?”

“Is it really so hard to believe I want you?”

Lance watched as Keith licked his lips, eyes searching. “But… you're straight.”

Lance blinked. Now that was unexpected. Lance rubbed his hands down, caressing down Keith's arms and waist until they landed on his hips, bringing them closer to push against his, causing Keith's eyes to widen and cheeks to blush. 

“Who said I was straight?”

Keith's lips curled down. “But you've never fucked any guys…”

Lance couldn't help but feel amused, eyes lighting up. “That you know of.”

Keith's mouth dropped ajar and Lance laughed, leaning in to Keith to brush his lips across the soft spot just below his ear. “The universe is too big to deny everyone a chance with _the Lance._ ”

Keith rolled his eyes, scoffing out a chuckle, and shoved at Lance half-heartedly, his eyes now dancing. Lance leaned in to kiss him again, but Keith stopped him, making Lance grunt. What was the problem now?

Keith rolled a finger under Lance's chin, scuffing his goatee, Lance mocked a purr, brows wriggling. “I don't want to make out on a club wall. Let's go somewhere private.”

“Yeah, let's get out of here.”

The two of the quickly headed back to the castle, vaguely wondering if Coran was still awake as they snuck in. Lance couldn’t help but feel a bit like a naughty teenager trying to sneak past the Garrison. He grinned as they made it to Lance’s room, the door sliding open and then clicking shut. They looked at each other now, both a little red in the face from something more than just the alcohol. Lance swallowed, his nerves already feeling ramped up. He cleared his throat.

“I don’t know about you, but that was exciting.”

“What? Sneaking back into the castle?”

Lance guided Keith to his bed. “Yeah, I mean - who knows if someone saw us, who knows if Coran is still awake…”

Keith’s cheeks burned and his brows dipped inward, even as a smile remained on his lips. “You’re crazy.”

“Yeah, but you like it.”

The flirtatious tone in Lance’s voice made Keith shiver - it usually was never directed at him, but oh, how good did it feel that it was now. Lance looked a little embarrassed right after saying it, so Keith though, that he wouldn’t let the other succumb to the pains of embarrassment quickly. He grabbed Lance around the collar of his shirt, fisting the fabric as his face neared his.

“Yeah, I do.”

He pulled Lance down with him, they fell onto the bed with a soft thud as Keith pressed their lips together. Lance hummed against their lips as his body melted against Keith’s. The feel of Keith’s hard body beneath his softening as well was amazing and he wanted nothing more than to feel that always. His heart picked up in speed again at the mere implication of that feeling.

The feel of Keith’s tongue licking his lower lip coaxed Lance to open his mouth and allow the other to deepen the kiss. Damn, he should have started kissing Keith earlier - the memories of that time with Myianthy had been good, but this? This was amped up to level 100 and didn’t like it was going down anytime now. He could feel the electric sparks of attraction and arousal between them, making Lance kiss the other harder, wanting him more and more.

Lance tilted his hips down, rotating them against Keith’s, tasting the gasp the other passed between their lips. Hands dug into his hips as a steady rhythm was being built, their hips rubbing in a slow, yet steady, pace - the friction against their groins making them purr for more. Keith’s hands left Lance’s hips to wrap around his back as he clawed at the shirt, their lips rubbing as they panted against each other.

Lance swallowed, having to force himself to peel away to remove his shirt, even though his hips still wiggled against Keith’s rubbing harder now with the added weight from his position. Keith moaned loudly, watching Lance. He reached up and rubbed his hands down Lance’s body before reaching for his own shirt, peeling it off. Lance watched him with hooded eyes, a wicked light in them, making Keith preen at the gaze.

Lance lifted up now, Keith frowning at the loss of friction, but the sight of Lance now removing his pants made him swiftly start to work on his own.

Lance fumbled around as he tried to remove his tight pants. “So, how are we doing this?”

“I thought you said you have fucked guys, you surely know how this works then.”

“Yeah, _alien_ dudes with self-lubricating buttholes and weird tentacle dicks.”

Keith snorted. “No shit, I’ve fucked alien dudes too, I know what’s down there.”

Lance’s mouth fell open, eyebrows shooting up in surprise. “Really?”

“I told you I wasn’t a virgin.”

“I-I thought maybe you mean while at the Garrison!”

“What? I didn’t have time to be fucking around at the Garrison, and after I left, I lived alone. What the hell Lance.”

Lance huffed, crossing his arms. “Whatever, so, we both are familiar with alien dudes, but not _human_ dudes… other than our own body.”

“You sucked my dick, I’ve licked your ass - I don’t think we’re that _unfamiliar_ with pleasing a dude.”

Lance flushed at the memories of that, clearing his throat. “Speaking of dicks and asses, or should I say dicks in asses.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I’ll bottom.”

“You sure?”

Lance was watching Keith as he rolled his eyes, standing up to remove his own pants now as well. “Yeah, I’m sure - I bet you haven’t been fucked yet.”

Lance pursed his lips, wanting to argue against that, but it wasn’t wrong. He had fucked aliens, sure, but he’d never bottomed before, but it wasn’t because he didn’t want to, more like he was nervous to. But with Keith? He could do it.

“So you’ll fuck me first, but just know I eventually want to fuck you too.”

Lance’s heart pounded, nodding to that. He wasn’t use to the idea of fucking more than once, he’d never had liaisons with the same alien, this was new and he gladly opened to the idea of it with Keith. He swallowed as he focused on the task at hand now. He pressed on one of his drawers, it slid open and he pulled out a bottle of lubrication as a couple of packets of condoms.

“Well, someone has confidence in his stamina.” drawled Keith, laying back on Lance’s bed and stroked his cock, which made Lance drop the packet of condoms, his cheeks flushing. Keith’s own cheeks brightened as he eyed Lance.

“Too much?”

“No, don’t stop! And uh, I just haven’t pulled one off yet.”

“Are they still good?”

Lance blinked and then looked at the exp. He shook his head. “They aren’t expired, luckily. But man, I hope we’ll be stopping at Earth soon, I’m about out of lubrication.”

Keith clicked his tongue. “I have plenty, besides, eventually we can do without condoms, yeah?”

Lance felt that pull on his heart again, damn, Keith always did this to him - even before he recognized what ‘this’ was. He opened a condom, sliding it over his cock and turned back to Keith. Keith watched him with a lazy look, but those eyes were full of lust, his hand moving on his cock languidly, thumbing the tip as he just waited for Lance to do something. Lance took a deep a breath. This wouldn’t be too different than fucking other alien boys. He just wouldn’t have to worry about any weirdness below the belt, wouldn’t have to worry about hurting his dick.

Now he’d just have to worry about hurting Keith.

He didn’t know what was scarier.

He climbed back on the bed and over Keith, peering down at him. Keith looked up at him, his eyes softer than usual, their guard down just enough for Lance to see the vulnerability in them that made his heart trip. Keith rolled his eyes and took the lubricant away from Lance.

“Stop looking at me like you’re going to break me.”

“I am not looking at you like that! Stop looking at me like … _that_!”

“That?”

“I don’t know, like you could break or something. Like you love me.”

Keith frowned, blinking for a moment before he said softly. “But I think I do love you, Lance.”

Lance’s face was a brilliant shade of red as he looked away from the other, making Keith laugh, even as he slicked his fingers up and pressed slick digits against his opening. His eyes fluttered shut as he enjoyed the ministrations, sighing in pleasure as his fingers opened himself up. He reopened his eyes to notice Lance watching him now - riveted. Keith moaned, two of his fingers rubbing deep within his ass, curling and searching for his prostate until Lance reached out and took hold of his wrist, pulling Keith's hand away from his bottom, fingers sliding out. Keith moaned with the loss but his breath hitched when Lance dipped his head down and in, tongue slicking up and down his pucker. 

“Ohh… yeah, right there.”

Lance pointed his tongue, pressing against the twitching hole, lapping at it. Keith gasped at the feel of Lance's facial hair brushing his bottom and the way his jaw moved.

Lance pulled back, grinning. “Wanted to do that.”

Keith swallowed, body trembled and aching. “I've wanted you to too.”

But enough teasing, that was loud and clear without even saying anything. Lance crawled over Keith, hooking his legs, bringing them up over his shoulders, folding Keith slightly. Keith moaned as his cock brushed against his upper abdomen, his ass exposed to Lance.

Lance took hold of his cock, pressing against Keith's greased opening, sliding in slowly. There was resistance, naturally, but Keith seemed to enjoy, even though his wincing.

Lance sighed once he was fully seated inside of Keith, his body one big pulse, pounding in time with Keith’s where the two of them were connected.

“Oh…”

Keith hummed to that, shifting his hips, making Lance stiffen up.

“Don't move, oh god, I might come just like this.”

Keith breathed out a laugh. “Didn't realize you were a premature ejaculator.”

“It just feels… so good.”

“Try not to come and fuck me already.”

Lance moved, slowly at first, but then he began to build a rhythm - his hips snapping down to meet Keith’s, their bodies gliding against each other. Lance gripped Keith's legs underneath his knees, putting power into his thrusts, making Keith keen.

“Ahh, yes! Right there, fuck, there - harder!!”

There was something within Lance that snapped at that; his mind focusing only on the pleasure as his body rolled harder against Keith, dick burying deep inside the other. Keith growled out something, gripping Lance's hair as he came all over their chests, his ass hole clenching out Lance's prick. Lance cursed as he was milked of his cum.

Lance slumped, falling on top of Keith, who let out a soft grunt. Sweaty hands came up to rub over an equally sweaty back.

Keith sighed, his voice soft. “I’d kiss you, but you licked my ass.”

Lance laughed. “What? Ass to mouth too dirty for you?”

Keith scowled at him before placing a chaste, puckered kiss on Lance's lips, who laughed again, holding Keith closer. “I’d sleep with my dick inside you, but I don't think that's wise with a condom on.”

“Yeah, please don't.”

Lance pulled his flaccid cock out and tossed the condom away in the trash before rejoining Keith in bed, wrapping his arms around him, kissing the other's shoulder before settling in to sleep with him in his arms.

\---

“Hey Lance, there are rumors that this planet we are coming up to has an awesome club scene with hot babes.”

Keith frowned at Hunk, who was casually chatting Lance up, who looked interested for a moment. His eyes left Hunk to meet Keith's gaze.

“What do you think about dancing with me in a club, babe?”

Keith flushed at the name while everyone else looked surprised yet knowing. Keith cleared his throat. “As long as you don't get too frisky on the dance floor then I guess-”

“What!? No, no, no - babe, if we dance at a club, we’re going to be grinding. Dirty dancing is the way of clubbing. I understand if you'd get too turned on though.”

“Okay Lance, we get it, you and Keith are an item now. Don't be gross at the table.” groused Pidge, her eyes narrowed. 

Lance grinned, but complied. Still, he couldn't help but want to shout to the world that Keith was his! He wrapped and arm around his boyfriend, happy to feel Keith relax against him.

He knew he belonged to Keith too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that's it :3 Like I mentioned, I feel like the OP could have gotten a better fill, so I hope someone else does so <3 Thank you for reading!!


End file.
